Knocked Sense
by ZialiciousBabeeey.x
Summary: After Lioness and Axel have had there senses knocked back into them they know what they truly want! My first story! LionessxAxel! WOOOH! IT IS FINALLY FINISHED BUT THERE WILL SOON BE A SEQUAL!
1. Chapter 1 Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 1 - Unwanted Visitor**

Lioness groaned as she heard the irritating sound of her alarm, _beepbeep beepbeep... uh! Why does she have to come today? _She raised her head slightly and pounds her fist against her clock to make it stop. She slowly got up and left her room to go to the kitchen.

King was snooping his head in the fridge when Lioness stormed passed him, "Morning sunshine!" Shark said as he could tell Lioness was not in a good mood. She glared at him for a moment and went back to her room and slammed the door. "What's going on?" Axel said coming out of his room, "Lioness is in a bad mood for some reason!" replied King before tucking into his delicious breakfast. Axel stared at lioness door..._ I hope she is ok!_

Later in the day there was knocking at the door, Axel went to get it when he heard loud music coming from Lioness room, and ignoring it he went on and opened the door. A girl stood there with blonde hair and green eyes her skin was dark and she was fairly pretty.

"Eerm...is Lioness here?" asked the girl. "Yeah...! Erm...who are you? Replied Axel. "I am Ashley... an old friend of Lioness..." she smiled weakly knowing she told a white lie. Confused Axel let her in directing her to Lioness' room.

Ashley hesitated outside Lioness room as she heard the loud music vibrating on the ground, _she's angry...and it is because of me...she knows I am here_. She knocked once and walked in.

Curious Axel walked back to the living room to find Hawk and Shark fighting about who broke the TV remote.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO DIDN'T CATCH IT!" shouted Hawk as he shoved the broken pieces of the remote at Sharks face. "Well I wasn't the one who didn't do a lame throw!" as he refused to take the blame for the broken remote!

All of a sudden there was a loud thump coming from Lioness room and Ashley came running down the stairs crying.

Lioness was on her bed staring at the photo album that laid on the floor. She felt nothing, she wished she did but she didn't. A tear fell down her cheek as she saw her ex bestfriend and her lying on the beach before she left to go to Landmark City, it was the worst day of her life.

She heard footsteps outside her door and she groaned as her door opened and she saw four worried faces, "what was that all about?" King asked Lioness who was now lying on her bed not wanting to speak to anyone, after a few minutes she replied "an unwanted visitor!"


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Face the Music

**Chapter 2 – Time to Face the Music**

The next few days were quite peaceful and Lioness was back to herself. The guys did try to find out what the business was between her and Ashley but every time they brought it up Lioness changed the subject.

Lioness, Axel and King were watching tv when they heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAH!! MY HAIR, MY PRECIOUS HAIR" screamed Hawk as he came out the toilet with pink hair. "WHOEVER DID THIS ADMIT IT NOW AND NO ONE WOULD GET HURT!" Axel, Lioness and King tried to hold back their laughs however Shark started rolling on the floor, with tears pouring out his eyes!

"Dude!! It is an improvement!" giggled Shark but soon stopped as Hawk glared at him. "If looks can kill!" whispered Lioness as there was a sudden silence. Unexpectedly the phone started ringing and Axel ran to get it.

"Hello...yeah she is here! ... eerm ok... I see what I can do but I can't promise anything...ok...bye!" Finished Axel and he slowly put down the phone. Avoiding Lioness eyes "eerm...I got to go out and pick up something!" and soon after he left. "What was that all about?" asked King looking at Lioness, "I dunno but I am gonna find out!" and she left too.

It was hard trying to follow Axel without being seen but she just managed it. It seems that he was looking for someone at Landmark Hotel btu she didn't know who. _What is he doing here? _After a few seconds she found out. She didn't believe it at first but it all sunk in, she saw Ashley run out to Axel and hugged him, she then whispered something and went into the Slammer. With disbelief Lioness left and rode into the darkness.

Axel and Ashley got home and curious faces greeted them. "Hey guys! Where's Lioness? I got a surprise for her!" he held as Ashley appear beside him. "Uh dude, you just missed her she went out to follow you!" answered Shark as he ran away from Hawk who was following him with a very sharp knife. Axel gave King a worried look and King nodded as he tried to find Lioness.

After a few hours Axel, King, Shark, Hawk and Ashley were waiting patiently for Lioness to return.

"Where is she?" Axel said aloud breaking the silence. "Wow! She must be really angry for her to be out this late!" exclaimed Shark as slowly the team glanced at Ashley.

Ashley sighed, "I guess Lioness hasn't told you what happened between me and her" she stared at their faces hoping she didn't have to confront the past, "well, when we were back in Brazil, Lioness and I were best friends we did everything together and told each other secrets but I hurt her by stealing the boy she liked, I soon became popular by dating the most fittest boy in school and I started bullying her telling everyone her secrets but I didn't know that she was really angry until one day she just disappeared and I never saw her again until today!" Ashley looked around the shocked faces and bowed her head.

Shark whistled as he let the story sink in, "I didn't know Lioness could get hurt like that, remind me to never upset her!" Then out of the blue they heard a creak by the door and they saw Lioness standing by the door, a tear sliding down her face glimmering in the moonlight.

Lioness came out of the shadows, "You knew how much pain you caused me so don't put on that act pretending you are so sorry because I know there is only one thing you want!" she then ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Axel got up to talk to her but was stopped by Ashley, "I guess it is time to face the music!" she then ran up to Lioness room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK IT IS GOOD SO FAR BECAUSE I AM NOT SO SURE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Everything is Clear Now

**I have made my chapters longer thanks to dragon –ninja girl so enjoy! **

**Oh yeah! I don't own ATOM even if I wish I did!**

**Chapter 3 – Everything is Clear Now**

"What do you want?" Lioness snapped at Ashley who was looking at her evilly.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" she asked sweetly, "Well you are right! I am only here for one thing...that is revenge! Do you know what you put me through when you left? People stopped talking to me because they said I was one that sent you away! There was even one rumour that I killed you! You made my life a living hell!

"Gee and I thought my life was bad" Lioness replied sarcastically

"Hold you sarky comments, I haven't even told you the good bit! I see that you like axel..." out of the corner of Ashley eye she saw Lioness stop breathing; she smiled as she carried on. "Well I think me and him will make a good couple" she turned around so that she made eye contact with Lioness, "and there is nothing you could do about it because it is not like haven't done this before!" She carried on while enjoying the hate in Lioness' eyes. She then walked out and left Lioness to drown in her sadness.

Axel got up as he saw Ashley come down in one piece. "Well at least Lioness didn't rip her apart" Shark whispered to Hawk. "Is she ok?" Axel asked worriedly looking at Ashley.

Lost in her own thoughts Ashley looked up and grinned, "Yeah she would be just fine! Erm...She said she had a headache and would be going to bed early!" She walked up to Axel and brought her lips very close to Axels then whispered into his ears, "Thanks for picking me up! You don't find much cute gentlemen's like you!" Axel blushed fortunately no one saw him.

"Yeah, anytime! Erm...I am going to see if Li is ok!" Axel said as he started walking away.

"NO! Erm...actually I think I will be staying here for a while, have you got any spare rooms?" she asked batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. "Sure, follow me!" Axel said confused but shrugged and directed her upstairs.

King, Hawk and Shark looked at each other dazed faces and went back to watching TV.

_Huh! I can fight spidah, Paine, NINJAS but can't tell Axel how I feel about him? And worst of all I am scared of a dumb blonde! That bitch strikes again! _A tear ran down Lioness face. _Maybe I should just tell Axel how I feel now! Right now before it's too late! He is bound to love me back and if not I will live the rest of my life in humiliation (not that I have never done that before!)What else could go wrong?_

She left her room and went out to the cold landing after getting used to the darkness she went down the stairs. She saw the faint light of the TV where Shark, Hawk and King were watching a horror film. She walked quietly past them and followed the faint smell of dinner. It leads her into the kitchen where she heard Axel say something and Ashley giggles. She sighed; _I should have known she wouldn't leave him alone when I am still in the house. _Everything was silent and Lioness couldn't hear Axel speaking or Ashley giggling, she peaked through the crack. She gasped, _that bitch has really done it this time! And Axel let her kiss him! Well so much for loving me!_ Lioness clenched her fist as tears welled up in her eyes! She wiped them away quickly when King came up to her and said, "Quang has been spotted at the museum of swords!" Lioness smiled weakly and nodded as she waited by her ride.

When they got there Lioness didn't say anything to anyone she seemed as she was in her own dream world. Ashley stayed behind as she couldn't fight. When they finally got there they split up to find Quang but it wasn't long until his ninjas found them.

"GET OUT OF MY GRILL!" King shouted as a ninja jumped onto him. He grabbed the ninja and spun him so that he hit all the other ninjas surrounding him.

Shark grinned as several ninjas tried to attack him but he dodged without breaking a sweat.

Hawk flies around with his jet randomly picking up ninjas and throwing them to the other side of the room.

Lioness couldn't concentrate. How hard she tried to get the picture of Ashley and Axel out of her head but it just stuck there like glue. She dodged and did a cartwheel hitting a ninja out of the way and unexpectedly she got kicked in the head. She fell to the ground, _well I think me and him will make a good couple. _What Ashley said stayed in her head, _everything is clear now! _Then she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 I Guess Time is Repeating

I Guess Time is Repeating Itself

Lioness woke up with a splitting headache; she groaned and went to her window. The sun was trying to seep into her room. She opened the window and looked out to the rich blue sky. Not a single cloud in the sky. She heard children laughing not very far and a couple holding hands down the street. She frowned, _out all days to be in a bad mood I choose the most beautiful day this month! _She shut her curtains and went back to her bed to think.

_Huh! I am so in the mood to break something. _She looked around the room to search for something breakable and something she doesn't care about. Her eyes skirted around the room as she noticed something on top her wardrobe. She got up and grabbed the green monkey; she chucked it on the floor and went back to her bed.

_**Flashback**_

"Dude! There is carnival down the road from here at it is only £1 per person! Please can we go! It is not like Lee is gonna need us tonight!!" Shark whined.

"Well, I did hear there was some kind of zoo there..." King piped up.

"Yeah!! And you can find a lot of hot babes there!" Hawk said checking his hair in the mirror.

"I guess!" Axel said joining in the conversation.

"Well, what we waiting for? VAMOS!" replied Lioness running to her ride.

Shark was right, the carnival was fun. King went to the animal area straight away since he saw some kids laughing at a poor bunny. Hawk set himself for some embarrassment when he saw a group of girls chatting. Which soon left Lioness, Axel and Shark but he soon left when he saw a water balloon competition. Axel noticed an aiming stall and smiled.

"I bet I can win that green monkey!" Axel started.

"Yeah right! Let's see about that!" replied Lioness, running towards the stall.

Lioness took the gun and aimed at three clowns, six spinning jokers and one milk bottle, she smiled obviously proud with herself. She looked over at Axel sure that he couldn't beat her score. She was wrong as he got five clowns, ten spinning jokers and 2 milk bottles. She frowned as he did his victory dance.

"Well, what were you saying?" Axel smiled as she grimaced.

"Nothing!" Lioness said walking away.

"Hold up!" Axel shouted as he received his green monkey.

"This is for you!" He said giving the green monkey to Lioness and stopping to catch his breath.

Lioness eyebrow rose, "really?"

"Yep, I wanted to tell you..." Axel exclaimed but was interrupted when he noticed King holding to young boys by their collars.

"Eerm...I think that we should tell King to calm down!" Lioness continued walking away quickly to help the young boys.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Stupid toy! He probably pitied me because I am the only girl... but he was going to tell me something... I could tell in his eyes! Hold yourself together Lioness! You can't do this to yourself because of one boy! I have gone through this once in my life and don't want to go through this twice!_

She heard faint footsteps coming towards her room and the slight smell of pizza; she quickly went under the covers and pretended to sleep. She heard light footsteps and sigh and her door slowly shutting. She knew it was King, he knows how everyone feels and like always, came to check on her. A tear fell from her cheeks as she knew that it wouldn't be Axel as he was too preoccupied with Ashley. She continued to sob quietly until she fell asleep.

Lioness woke with a start as she felt she had a bad dream, the she groaned as she knew it was real. She got up and had a quick shower, then put on some black trackies and a green top. She crept down to the kitchen and got a drink of water then she went to the gym.

Sitting on the cold, gym floor she sat there staring at the punch bag. She remembered the day she came home crying because of another day of Ashley. She was in her favourite part of her room punching the punch bag. She punched and punched and punched so hard that her knuckles bleed. Lioness got up and closed her eyes. She jumped and spun kicking the air, she ran towards the wall and did a back flip land on the balls of her feet, she was about to do another cartwheel until she heard a noise. She breathed in; _there is only one person who be in the gym and this time. _She carried on with her cartwheel and did a flip. She stopped again knowing that she couldn't concentrate while he was staring at her.

"Take a picture! It would last longer!" She said out of the blue, not bothering to look at him.

Axel frowned and gave a puzzled face, "Did I do something to upset you? ... Because the last time I remember I saved you from the ninjas last night!"

She carried on ignoring him but her attacks were much harder.

"Can I fight with you?" Axel asked walking in front of her.

Lioness didn't say anything but went into fighting position. Axel attacked first, sliding under her legs. She wasn't surprised as she had fought with Axel many times and knew his moves of by heart. She jumped and ran towards him, she tried to kick him but he ducked almost too easily which made her angry. She carried on with combos like this until it was Axel turns to attack which was much harder, as Lioness was really angry, and he noticed.

"What's... the... matter...?" he asked in between his attacks.

She carried on with the silent treatment then she finally jumped, Axel turned around expecting her to be behind him but she wasn't. He looked around then at long last looked up and there she was staring at him, then she kicked him and he fell back.

"I guess time is repeating itself!" Lioness said walking to her room where she went to cry.

Baffled Axel got up and went to get some breakfast where King was waiting for him.

"Some fight!" King commented, Axel glared at him and carried on eating.

For a long time, Lioness was in her room and when Axel had the courage (and when Ashley wasn't trying to stop him) he went to Lioness room and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie.

He was outside Lioness room, he could hear the faint sound of music, and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He went inside; there was no one there, no movement in the room except the change of the screen on the stereo. He walked out interested and mentioned to the group, "Lioness is gone!"

Everyone was shocked except Ashley who just grinned.

Lioness walked through the dark alley, not knowing where she was going to go. _Maybe Brazil, my mum would be happy to see me! _She carried on walking until she noticed the shadows were moving as well. "Come out whoever you are!" she cried.

A laugh came behind her; she whipped around to see the face of Quang grinning back at her.

"I have a proposition for you!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEAAASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Can't Escape Your Past

**Chapter 5 - Can't Escape Your Past**

"What do you want?" spat Lioness, she looked around to what looked like 100 ninjas surrounding hair. _Well there goes the plan of escaping! _She looked back at Quang who was grinning like he had won a million pounds.

"You out of all people know you can't escape your past... it always catch up with you!" Quang replied, smiling like a cheeky monkey.

"It won't if I keep on running!" Lioness argued, and she tried to walk away but a ninja got in her way.

"You act as if you have never, met me before when you fight against me with your team but have you forgotten that I helped you a long time ago!" Quang pointed out. He looked at his nails then back at Lioness who looked at the ground. "Now it is your turn to help me!"

Lioness had enough. "YOU DID NOT HELP ME! YOU JUST MADE MY LIFE JUST AS WORST AND YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW UP AND EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU! WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Lioness stopped to catch her breath, she was furious and to top that Quang just smiled.

"Oh! I am so sorry that I didn't meet your needs a long time ago; maybe I can help now... I see Ashley has returned!" Quang stated.

"I know what you are going to say...I haven't used my Jo Lan in ages so there'd be no point trying, it would be no use to me...or you!" Lioness admitted.

"So you would like to get revenge on Ashley but you can't...that's where I can help...you can train with me then, then get your revenge, then you can just repay me with a simple task!" Quang assured her. Lioness took a deep breath, _this is wrong, just leave or fight them or something! _She clenched her fist, _but I can take out Ashley for sure, and she would never bother me again! _She looked at Quang carefully, she knew she made the wrong decision but she nodded anyway!

Two days later Shark, King, Hawk and Ashley were sitting on the couch while Axel paced round the room.

"She couldn't have got that far!" Shark reassured Axel. It didn't seem to be working. King was typing really fast on his laptop trying to find Lioness with her tracking device.

"Ashley! You are her friend; you must know where she might have gone!" Axel exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

Ashley took Axel hand; she looked into his eyes, and laughed. "Do you really think I am friends with a girl who made my life a living hell?" She got up and went into the hall; she came back with her suitcase and smiled, "Well at least my job is done! She obviously saw me kiss you!"

Axel was shocked, "K...Kiss me?"

"O.M.G! Do I have to spell it out for you? She likes you...probably loves you! And now she thinks you and I am a couple which my plan was!" She smiled evilly, "now I have a plane to catch!" She walked into the hall leaving the team flabbergasted.

"Lioness likes me?" Axel repeated, not believing it.

"Dude, she has liked you for ages! The whole of Landmark city know that!" Shark answered.

They were interrupted with a scream and Ashley thrown into the room. The boys ran to her quickly to see if she was still breathing, unfortunately she was. A girl dressed in black with a green Jo Lan dragon stood by the door. She didn't look happy to see the team already in fighting positions but what could she do? She jumped onto Hawk and kicks him in the head so he fell on the floor unconscious, she then ran to Shark and slid under his legs, confused Shark look behind him to be kicked in the groin, he fell on the floor in pain. King knew he was next and ran to her in surprise but as she knew she flipped backed and punch him in the back. She then ran to Axel, who was waiting for her. She stopped in front of him, waiting for him to attack but he didn't. He knew her attacks which reminded him of some one. Tired of waiting, the female ninja kicked but Axel dodged and tried to use his Jo Lan but strangely at the same time, the ninja us Jo Lan as well. He let his guard down traumatized by this attack and he hit the wall and passed out. The ninja then looked around the room, and a lonely tear fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly remembering why she was here. She walked over to Ashley and punched her, Ashley then passed out and the ninja picked her up and jumped out a window.

Cold water splashed over Axel which made him get up reluctantly. He looked around the destroyed room and then everything came crashing down to his mind.

"The ninja is Lioness! I know it is...but I don't know how she did the Jo Lan!" Axel said out loud.

"Her moves did seem familiar but she is much stronger and why would she want to hurt us?" King babbled.

"Well, she took Ashley, and if we find Ashley we are bound to find Lioness where she can answer our questions!" Shark answered, who seemed the only one wanting to find a solution. King went to his laptop, which was of things that weren't destroyed. He typed in a few things really fast and smiled.

"Luckily, I put a tracking device on Ashley and it seems that she is an old warehouse!" King explained.

"Gear it up!" Axel shouted running to his ride.

The warehouse was dark and gloomy. The only light that was let in was the moonlight which wasn't that bright. All of sudden the lights flashed on and tied from the ceiling was Ashley. Hawk wanted to fly up and get her but Axel held him back and put his fingers to his lips. He found a stone and threw it to where Ashley was tied. The stone was turned to dust to what look like went through an invisible laser. A loud clap was heard and Quang appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing here? Where is Lioness?" Axel questioned.

"Lioness is simply behind you..." Quang grinned as the guys turned around to see Lioness standing by the door.

"What have you done to her?" Axel asked still looking at Lioness whose eyes were fixed on him.

"I have done nothing, she just agreed to my proposition...you see...I helped her and she helps me!" Quang responded. "Get them Lioness!"

Lioness moved from the door and nodded. Ninjas came out from every corner possible; they ran to King, Hawk and Shark, leaving Axel so Lioness could take care of him. Lioness ran to him and tried to kick, Axel dodged easily and tried to punch her but she flip backwards.

"Lioness, I don't want to hurt you!" Axel yelled.

"Trust me! You won't, I promised myself that I wouldn't let you hurt me again!" Lioness said running to him.

She punched but Axel dodged, then he kicked her but she dodged too. The both stepped back and shouted Jo Lan. There energy form a ball in the middle of them then it burst hitting both of them to the walls. Lioness got up quickly and walked toward Axel where he was still rubbing his head.

"Where did you learn Jo Lan that strong?" Axel asked bewildered. He thought Lioness wanted to say something but she closed her mouth again and walked away.

"Lioness, you don't have to do this! Just let the past go! Look around you...is this what you want? We are your friends!" Axel cried, hoping Lioness would feel something however she just kept on walking. She stopped by Quang side and smiled.

"What would I get when if I finish them off, Quang?" Lioness asked Quang.

He smiled, "Your freedom!"

Lioness nodded then tripped him up; he quickly got up angry by Lioness deceiving him. He clapped his hands and the ninjas started coming towards Lioness. She smiled as she expected this; she swiped them all out by one Jo Lan move and jumped in front of Quang. He frowned.

"You don't want to fight me!" Quang whispered.

Lioness smiled again and whispered back, "Oh yes I do!"

He went into fighting position and the same with Lioness. The rest of the team watch very interested. Quang ran towards her very fast but she ducked, and Quang fell over her where he slid out the door. The team ran to the door to see if he was still there but he disappeared.

"Why did you that? You could have finished him once and for all, you're strong enough!" Hawk said pretty pissed off.

"He is Axel's enemy so Axel should finish him off, not me!" Lioness replied. She smiled weakly at Axel who was watching her in a weird way.

"Are you alright?" King asked worried. Lioness broke the eye contact with Axel and smiled, "Yeah! I am fine!"

They started walking away when someone coughed, they looked up and Ashley was still there waiting to be untied. Hawk flew up and untied her, but she still wasn't happy.

Axel used this chance to talk to Lioness. "You sure you are alright?" Axel asked.

Lioness was very pale and was walking very slowly; she then stopped and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Answers**

Lioness groaned to her surroundings; she was back home and she would have to explain her disappearance. _Eugh! If only Ashley didn't come...if only she didn't have to ruin my life...this would have never happened! And Axel still doesn't know how I feel! Perfect month ever! _She slowly slid out of her bed; she felt that a thousand elephants have stomped on her head. She stared at the ground, breathing slowly hoping she would just disappear and wouldn't have to explain her actions. She knew she was being stupid and got up to have a shower. She crept along the landing trying to avoid any team mates or enemies and when she got to the toilet she let out a sigh of relief.

After a quick shower Lioness quickly ran to her room to find Hawk sitting on her bed.

"So are you going to explain any minute soon?" Hawk asked

"Get out Hawk!" Lioness replied

"Well I think on behalf as the team we should know as it affected us deeply!"

"Get out Hawk!"

"And it is really important to me because I and Shark have made a bet on why you left and I would like to prove him wrong!"

"NOW!"

Hawk quickly got up and ran out the room. Lioness slammed her door and rapidly changed. _He has nerve! The rest probably sent him up!_ She opened up her door and walked out; Ashley was still there watching TV with King, Shark and Hawk. Axel was nowhere to be found. _Like I care...probably drooling about Ashley like any normal boy would...and I thought he was different! _She walked straight past the group watching TV and out the door. The group was astonished and just looked at the closed front door.

"She...left!" Shark exclaimed

"She didn't even explain anything after all we been through!" King carried on

"Well to be honest...I am not surprised! She never could face her past...she is just a coward and a wimp!" Ashley explained.

The boys looked at her irritated.

"What are you even still doing here dude?" Shark asked obviously annoyed with Ashley's presence.

Ashley got up, infuriated with the way Shark was rude to her and left.

Lioness walked past all the busy people getting on with their life. She stopped at a small cafe and ordered coffee. She sat at a table outside and watched everyone else worry about their problems. She soon got up and paid for her coffee and left. She really didn't know where she was going, she turned a corner into a dark alley not very different from the alley she met Quang. She noticed a group of boys not far from her. She groaned as she knew she looked nice wearing a black mini skirt and hot pink tube top that clung to every curve. She had her hair tied back in her normal ponytail. She walked past them ignoring the wolf whistles and carried on minding her business when a muscular boy stood in her way.

"Excuse me!" She said politely trying not so sound irritated by his cheesy grin

"Well hello pretty lady, I am Dwain!" he replied holding out his hand

Lioness ignored his nice manners and tried to walk past him but he held onto her very hard. Lioness reacted very fast by flipping behind him while still holding onto him causing him to flip round too and land on his back. The rest of the boys did not look happy that they gang leader has been injured by a girl and they all went into fighting position. Lioness sighed as she really was not in the mood to be fighting. She flipped and kicked and punched a few random boys but there were still lots to go. She could feel here headaches slowly coming back but she ignored for now. She closed her eyes for a split second to concentrate and when she opened them Axel was standing in front of her. She frowned and looked around all the boys were unconscious on the floor.

"I was pretty capable of beating them myself!" Lioness stated eyeing Dwain who was slowly gaining conscious.

"Thank you Axel it was very much appreciated, as I was soo not in the mood for that! It's ok Lioness, I just didn't want to see you hurt!" Axel replied sarcastically.

"Look! I could have beaten them myself...I could have finished them in a blink of an eye...like a nearly did to you!" Lioness admitted.

Axel sighed, as he could feel he was getting more frustrated with Lioness stubbornness, he started to walk away when he heard Lioness start sobbing. He felt a sudden soft feeling run through his body. He sighed and turned around so he faced Lioness.

"Come on... let's get out of here!" Axel softly said taking Lioness into his arms.

Landmark city is a very modern place which makes it very hard to find old fashion scenery. Luckily Garrett owned a small cottage on the outskirts of Landmark. Lioness and Axel sat in silence on the sofa.

"Soo..." Axel started hoping Lioness would finish it.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen! When I knew that Ashley was coming I tried to stay calm and be myself but then she started getting to me when she said she will seduce you knowing that I am head over heels about you but try not to admit, then she did get you when I saw her kiss you in the kitchen the day I got knocked out and my heart was absolutely shattered and I felt there was no point sticking around because Ashley has once again strikes again so I left, thinking that I can go back to Brazil but I never got there because Quang approached me and I stupidly agreed to his proposition hoping that I can get my own back on Ashley but I really didn't know what I was thinking! Using my Jo Lan again knowing that it is really strong being taught by one of the best Jo Lan warriors, I knew it would bring massive problems for me...and you...but it was like I was in this trance, but thank god you snapped me out of it when we were fighting and I didn't hurt anyone but myself! It is like I have had my sense knocked back into me!" Lioness finished catching her breath. She looked at Axel with tears at her eyes hoping that he would understand. Axel smiled and wiped a tear coming down Lioness face.

"I understand!" Axel assured her and leant in to kiss her, "and I love you too!" and pressed his soft lips on hers.

Lioness broke the kiss to hug him. "Thank you!"

Then something strucked Axel, something that he has been wondering all night, "Where did you learn Jo Lan like that? Who taught you?" Axel questioned.

Lioness suddenly got up and turned away from Axel, trying to hide more tears from Axel. Axel who seemed shocked by her reaction got up as well.

"I don't think I should tell you!" Lioness sobbed

"Why not? Tell me please!" demanded Axel who has now grabbed Lioness so that she faced him.

"Let's just say...maybe your dad is not dead!" Lioness responded.

Axel immediately let go off Lioness to sit down and let the news sink into him. His father was meant to be dead, supposedly killed by Quang. Axel had found dragon his dads clone but now his father is alive too?

"How?" Axel asked out aloud.

Lioness continued sobbing knowing that she and Axel would face new problems.

**THERE WE HAVE IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON!! Zia xx**


End file.
